Nightmare Before Christmas
by vampireknight2466
Summary: In the ancient Holiday worlds, the king of Halloween, Akira Skellington has had enough. Every year, it's the same thing: Screams, scares, horrors. He so desperately wants something different, and eventually wanders out into Christmas Land. He tries to bring Christmas to the world, but everything goes wrong. Ryou is the only one who see this, can he stop Akira or will he be to late.
1. Through The Cemetary

**Me: ello lovely viewers NEW STORY this is my nightmare before christmas yuiogh verison *WARNING * contains language, violence, sex and teen humor, NOT FOR CHILDREN or teens under fourteen **

**Bakura: but teens that are under fourteen always read shit like this**

**Me: yeah soo I warned them sooo leave me alone**

**Bakura: okay yeesh dont get your panties in a twist**

**Me: WHT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**Bakura: nothing nothing**

**Me: you better have **

**Marik: oh he said *bakura covers marik's mouth with his hand and marik licks it ***

**Bakura: UGHHH that fucking digusting I can't believe you just licked my hand**

**Marik: anyway I just did and he said yeesh dont get your panties in a twist**

**Me: WHAT! BAKURA!**

**Bakura: SHIT! * runs away ***

**Me: *chases bakura with a chainsaw (completely fake) ***

**Marik: weellll um okay anyway vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters and hopes you read and review**

**Me: *stops chasing bakura * awww Marik your sooo sweet * hugs Marik and then continues chasing Bakura ***

**Chapter 1 : Through the Cemetary**

**The wind blew the cemetary gates open as Ryou walked through the cemetary into the woods. He kept walking for what seemed like forever until he spotted a tall man standing in a circle of trees. " um...hello where am I...hello sir" Ryou asked as he stepped into the circle. " it was a long time ago longer now than it seems in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams for the story you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old." The old man said as he turned, and walked over to a tree with a pumpkin on it. **

**He opened it like a door and beckoned Ryou over to look inside. Ryou hesitantly came over and looked inside, but only saw black. Ryou looked up at the man with a question mark on his face " now you've probably wondered where holidays come from if you haven't then I'd say its time you've begun" The Man said as he pushed Ryou down the hole. Ryou scream as he was engulfed by darkness and fell down the hole. Suddenly he was on his feet again, but he had no idea where he was, and how he would get back. **

**When Ryou looked up he saw two gate doors, and thought that was in front of the cemetary, but looking closer he realized that he was indeed in front of a cemetary, but not the cemetary back home. "This is a totally weird dream" Ryou mumbled to himself. Soon a ghost appeared and Ryou screamed, and hid his face in his hands. **

**When he didn't feel the ghost he looked up to see the ghost pointing to something near the graveyard. Ryou walked up to the object to see that it was a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. The scarecrow was holding a sign that read ' Halloween Town ' with an arrow pointing toward the graveyard. Ryou looked back to where the ghost was, but it was gone I had vanished. **

**"well I guess I could ask for directions" Ryou said, and when he turned toward the gates he saw the ghost " Hey wait! Come back!" Ryou yelled as he dashed after the fleeing spirit. Ryou followed the ghost through the small graveyard into what looked like a small town. **

**Me: the next chapter will have more **

**Bakura: yeah yeah whatever you always say that but never actually do it**

**ME: well your wrong this time since half this chpater is going to be in the next one **

**Marik: would you stop bickering oh and Bakura you do know your a few fries short of a happy meal**

**Bakura: whats that supposed to mean**

**Me: hahahahha he just called you stupid * hivefives Marik ***

**Marik: yeah I did and anyway review please or face my yami's rath**

**Bakura: hahhahahah your yami's rath please he's scared of spiders how can he possibly do any damage**

**Marik: you havent seen him when he's sugar high and bored**

**Bakura: *shudders * thats bad**

**Marik: I know**


	2. Welcome To Halloween Town

**Me: hello again viewers this is the second chapter *dramatic music plays ***

**Bakura: yeah so what**

**Me: SO WHAT SO WHAT ILL SHOW YOU SO WHAT!**

**Bakura: whoa hey calm down I was just kidding anyway why are you so happy**

**Me: because I usually dont get my story chapters done this quickly **

**Bakura: ah good point so anyway where's Marik **

**Marik: RIGHT HERE! *jumps on Bakura's back ***

**Bakura: AHHH dont do that dammit**

**Marik: okay**

**Me: wow someones hyper**

**Marik: Yami gave me sugar**

**Me and Bakura: WHAT YAMI**

**Yami: what I was doing homework and he wouldnt shut up and I gave him a pix-**

**Bakura: dont you dare do that or ever say that word**

**Me: what pixie stick**

**Bakura: ahhhhhhhhh so many colors**

**Me: 0_0**

**Yami: yeah you dont wanna know what happened it wasnt pretty**

**Me: okay well heres my second chapter and again I dont own any yugioh characters**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Halloween Town**

**When Ryou got to the town a small cart stopped in front of him "hop on" the driver said. Ryou got on when everybody in the cart started singing "boys and girls of every age wouldnt you like to see something strange come with us and you will see this our town of halloween. The cart was then surrounded by ghosts who joined in "this is halloween this is halloween pumkins scream in the dead of night this is halloween everybody make a scene trick or treat till the neighbors go and die of fright its our town everybody scream in this town of halloween" **

**Ryou got scared, so he jumped off the cart and bolted into a house near by. The ghosts followed him into the house by using a broken window. Ryou jumped 10 feet in the air when he heard a voice behind him "i am the one hiding under your bed teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red" Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs and ran down the stairs to hear a soft voice singing with the rest of the song " I am the on hiding under your stairs fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair" Ryou ran out of the house to almost crash into the same cart he jumped out of, quickly he jumped back in only to find it full of hay, and a lot more monsters than before. "oh hello you must be new here, im Malik im a doll, and this is yugi he's a werewolf." "umm...nice to meet you im Ryou, ummm im..." Malik yanked Ryou's hand before he could finish his sentence" whoa your a doll too that 's rare we hardly ever get dolls here King will be super happy." **

**Malik replied cheerily as he released Ryou's hand. Ryou examined his wrist and sure enough it was was stitched up. Ryou then realized that his entire bosy had stiches. "um okay, but wait why am I rare" **

**"ummm im not sure why, though im sure King would love to explain everything to you after the show." Malik said. Ryou then dropped the subject and watched as the cart approched three vampires singing too. "in this town we call home everyone hail to the pumkin song." **

**"look its the mayor" Malik shouted out as he pointed toward a short man with a mega phone on top of a small car. " in this town dont we love it now everyobdys waiting for the next surpirse." the cart rounded the corner, passing a demon and a vampire as it did. " Hey Bakura, Hey Marik" Malik waved. The two he addressed began singing "everybody scream this is halloween red and black and slimy green aren't you scarred" they bounded off the cart together as two witches zoomed by on their brooms " well thats just fine say it once say it twice take a chance and roll the dice ride with the moon in the dead of night." **

**"its haunting tree" Malik pointed again, Ryou looked up to see a huge tree with five skeletons hanging from its branches. The tree came up to cart and sang "everybody scream everybody scream" "in our town of Halloween" the skeletons whispered as a flock of bats flew out of the tree. Suddenly a clown appreared " I am the clown with the tear away face here in a flash and gone without a trace." " I am the who in the call 'who's there' I am the wind blowing through your hair" sang the breeze as it flew past Ryou and the others. **

**" I am the shadow of the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright". Soon a parade of witches, vampires, and other monsters followed the carts course. "Ryou look it's King" Malik said pointing toward the gate. Ryou looked to see a small devil like monster pulling a string attached to a horse. The horse was carrying the SCARECROW Ryou gasped in surprise "but how is th-" Ryou was interupted as he watched in awe as the scarecrow came to life, and snatched a torch from a monster, and ate it. The scarecrow lit with fire instantly and danced as the horse was making its course in front of a fountain. **

**Ryou frowned as the hayride ended, but glanced back to see the scarecrow jump into the fountain. The two monsters from earlier Bakura and Marik Malik had called them looked down into the fountain's green water, then at each other, and then back at the fountain again. They then began singing in a synced whisper " in this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song...lalalalalalalalala" Everybody soon joined in with the two monsters. Ryou looked to see a tall figure rising from the water. He had tanned skin, short white hair, and a scar that looked like a doubled lower case t over his right eye. **

**When the person had fully emerged everybody screamed "wee" **

**"geat halloween everybody" The figure said stepping out of the water. " I believer it was our most horrible yet" the mayor said " thanks to you Seto" **

**"no thanks to you Akira without your brilliant leadership" Seto replied. "not at all Seto" Akira replied gleefully as Malik ran up to him tugging Ryou behind him. ' you were such a scream Akira" Mai one of the witches said while pushing Malik and Ryou out of her way "your a witches fondest dreams Akira" Tea the other witch said "Thank you everybody, but I believe we have a new addition to Halloween town." Akira announced. Everybody gasped, and started murmuring amongst themselves. " and who is this little one Malik" Akira said as he walked toward the pair and grabbed Ryou's hand placing a small kiss on it. Ryou blushed at the action as he pulled his hand back. " oh this is Ryou, Ryou this is King or better yet Akira King of Halloween Town" Malik stated proundly. Akira wrapped and arm around Ryou's waist and pulled him close " well little one you can stay with me at my house." **

**Me: ooooh cliff hanger dun dun dun**

**Bakura: just because you do that doesnt make anymore intriuging **

**Me: you shut up**

**Marik: yeah fluffy**

**Bakura: I told you to never call me that ever**

**Me: aww why is someone embarrased fluffy**

**Bakura: dammit Marik now you got vampireknight2466 saying it**

**Me: oh no I've known about this little nickname for sometime now**

**Bakura: what**

**Me: yes MWHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Bakura: okay **

**Marik: 0_0**

**Me and Bakura: what**

**Marik: *points ***

**Me and Bakura: *turn and see a giant plushie of a monkey * MONKEY!**

**Marik: *shakes head in agreement * **


	3. Akira The Pumpkin King

**Me: hello again my dear fellow fan girls I know your all just dying to hear what happens between Akira and Ryou well here it is the third chapter**

**Bakura: wait why am I not in the story**

**Me: you are in the story your just not a main character for once in your life**

**Bakura: oh okay I don't really care if I'm a main character or not I'm just glad I'm in the fucking story **

**Me: yeah says the guy with one of the biggest ego's around **

**Marik: yeah her does have a bis ego just like my yami, Kiaba, me sometimes, and Yami**

**Me: I know right anyway sooo just got done with the whole movie Nightmare Before Christmas and I absolutely love that movie its my favorite Tim Burton movie that I've seen so far can't wait to see Frankienweenie.**

**Bakura: I know I love Tim Burton's work**

**Marik: yeah same here but my favorite movie by him is the corpse bride**

**Bakura: mine is Alice in wonderland 2012 version**

**Me: wow Bakura I never thought you would like something that's somewhat girly**

**Bakura: I love the banddersnatch he's fucking cool I would say beast but that's kinda what type of animal he is sooo I went with cool wait scratch that I'm going with he's fucking amazing**

**Me: okay well I don't own any of the characters from nightmare before Christmas or yugioh so enjoy the story and please R&R**

**Chapter 3: Akira the Pumpkin King**

**The witches got mad and shoved Akira away from Ryou, who stumbled and fell. " Akira you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl" said a slimy monster, " you make walls fall" said Tea the witch as she clinged to Akira's leg " walls fall?" Mai looked at Tea then at Akira " you make the very mountains crack Akira" **

**" Thanks you, Thank you very much" Akira said backing away. "hold it" everyone turned to look at the mayor "we haven't given out the prizes yet, our first award goes to the vampire for the most blood drained in a single evening." Bakura ran up to the stage and snagged the trophy " Thank you" **

**" YOUR ONLY HAPPY BECAUSE YOUR THE ONLY VAMPIRE" Malik yelled " OH SHUT IT YOU BLOODY WANKER" Bakura yelled back. Ryou looked shocked to see that in fact Bakura was indeed the only vampire. " our second and most honorable award goes to the dark lagoon leeches." the mayor said giving out the finale trophy "hey Malik" **

**"hmm" Malik said as he looked to Ryou "where did -"**

**"Oh shit! Ryou get down its my dad I don't want him to find me" Ryou looked to try and spot Malik's dad, but he never saw anybody. He turned toward Malik, but he was gone. **

**" Your not ready for so much excitement." **

**"yes I am dad let go" Malik argued " no your coming with me" **

**" no I'm not" Malik said in a raised voice as he unstitched his arm, and ran toward the cemetary. "come back here you foolish-OW!-oh" Doctor finklestein said as Malik's hand hit his head repeatedly. **

**In the Graveyard**

**Malik sat against a tombstone examining his arm when he heard the gates to the cemetary open with a loud shriek. Malik gasped and hid behind the tombstone when he saw Akira walk toward him. Akira looked to be deep in thought. As Akira passed by a grave he patted his calf and a small ghost dog came out. "hello zero" Akira said to the dog, which barked happily in return.**

** Akira leaned his arm against a tombstone "I've been thinking, There are few who deny at what I do I am the best for my talents are renowned far and wide." Akira sang as he dashed amongst the graves. "when it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying" Akira ducked down low in front of two graves. " with the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charm I have grown men give out a shriek, with the wave of my hand and a well placed moan I have swept the very bravest of their feet." Akira continued as he stood between the two graves with out stretched arms. Malik watched Akira from his hiding spot. **

**" Yet year after year, its the same routine and I grow so weary of the sound of screams and I Akira the Pumkin King have grown so tired of the same old thing" Akira leaned against another tall tombstone before walking toward haunted hill. "oh there's somewhere deep inside of these bones an emptiness began to grow there's something out there far from my home a longing that I've never know, im the master of fright and a demon of light and I'll scare you right out of your pants, to a guy in Kentucky, I'm mister unlucky and i'm known throughout England and France, and since I am dead I can take of my head to recite Shakespearean quotations no animal nor man can scream like I can with the fury of my recitations." **

**Akira let out a sigh "but who here would ever understand that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown, if they only understood he'd give it all up if he only could." Akira walked down the haunted hill "Oh there's an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown the fame and praise come year after year, does nothing for these empty tears." Akira sighed again as he walked into the wood's. Malik stood up from behind the pillar grave he had used to follow Akira from "Akira I know how you feel. I've got to tell Ryou" and with that Malik ran to find Ryou.**

**Me well there you have it my third chapter I am on fire this week **

**Bakura: that's cool I love being a vampire don't you**

**Me: yes I do I absolutely love it hey Marik you want to know who you are in the story**

**Marik: I already know who I am, i'm Lock right**

**Me: oh yesh that's right you are lock, but wait then who was shock and barrel**

**Marik: you decided to keep everybody, but sally, jack, lock, the vampire, the witches, and couple others I forget different, but everything else the same.**

**Me: oh yeah thats right okay well please review and I have Marik hug you**


End file.
